In conventional weaving machines, a disadvantage exists in that thread breaks which occur between the yarn supply and the yarn accumulator must be repaired manually, and in that the accumulator must then be rethreaded manually. Furthermore, manual rethreading has generally been required when the yarn supply, for example a yarn package, becomes empty.
In connection with the latter disadvantage, devices exist which ensure a continuous supply of thread by tying together two yarn packages and automatically switching from one to the other, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,876. However, this type of device still suffers from the disadvantage that repair and rethreading after a thread break must be done manually.